


Vivid Red

by Higurashi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Chaos, F/M, Gen, Hate, Jötunn Loki, Love, Monsters, Romance, Thor - Freeform, War, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higurashi/pseuds/Higurashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has met his match and has even fallen for her.<br/>But not even he expects her to be what she is.<br/>So what happens when these two monsters meet?</p><p> </p><p>“She is so lovely she could kill you without you even noticing it. A monster girl who knows when to kiss and when to kill.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Deep in the darkest parts of the Nine Worlds, in the southern region, was a land filled with fire, lava, and complete darkness. This land was known as Muspelheim. The Land of Fire was home to countless fire giants, demons, ghouls, and other malformed monsters. They were known as the ‘sons of mulpell” or simply the “fire jötunn”. For over a millennia they lingered in what some would call “peace” but in reality they were only preparing for their impending battle. Their goal was to bring a reign of fire and terror over the Human World, and to finally control it. Any others who would dare to interfere would be burnt to ash, including the realms from the Nine Worlds.  
  
Word of this quickly passed through the Nine Worlds, and it was not long before Thor of Asgard warned those of the Human World about what was to befall them. S.H.I.E.L.D has already begun to reassemble the Avengers in an attempt to prevent this battle from beginning and they’ve even asked the help of Loki, who has tried countless times to take Earth for himself. Strangely, Loki finds himself intrigued by one of the enemies. Unfortunately for him, he learns rather quickly that she has no interest in him. It’s not long before The Avengers come face to face with King Surtr who rules over the Land of Fire, and the Aureallius twins, as well as the rest of the sons of Mulpell.


	2. The good and the evil, which path will he take

High above the clouds, an aircraft carrier capable of independent flight flew soundlessly in the air. This powerful mechanism was known as the Hellicarrier. It was also the headquarters for the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Within the large metal walls, Director Fury stood with his arms folded behind his back, starring at the members of the present Avengers seated before him, an expressionless look on his face.

“This new enemy,” Rogers said carefully, leaning back in his chair. “Where do they come from?”

Fury walked over to one of the empty chairs and took a seat. “I’m afraid I am unable to answer that at the moment,” he sighed. His eyes trailed toward the entrance. Everyone else followed his gaze to see what it was the Director was fixated on.

Banner began laughing as if someone had made the funniest joke. “That’s your plan?” He demanded, pointing his fingers towards him.

Scratching the side of his head, Barton said, “I have to agree, this seems a bit bizarre.”

Rogers looked at Fury with an incredulous look. “After all he’s done, you expect us to cooperate with him?”

Despite Loki having not yet spoken, nor explaining what he would be doing, the Avengers quickly understood what his presence here meant. An amused smile tugged at his lips, and he could not help but feel smug at their discomfort with him being here. “My, my, what a warm welcome.”

“What’s next, the Chitauri gonna come walking in here?” Stark questioned sarcastically.

Banner snorted, “at this point…”

“I forgot how quick at the mouth you were, Stark,” Loki stated, almost smiling.

Without missing a beat, Tony snapped back, “its one of my many endearing qualities wouldn’t you say?”

Natasha chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

Thor placed his large hand atop his brother’s shoulder, giving him a warning glance as his and Loki’s eyes met. “My brother is here because we need his help, whether we like it or not.” He explained.

Fury spoke up now, “if you will, please sit down,” he gestured to the empty seat directly across from him.

Loki glanced down at the seat, wondering if Fury would begin to beg if he declined. He pushed the thought away, thinking he’d have fun with them later and began walking towards his seat. They all watched him vigilantly, waiting to see if he would try anything funny while they were all seated. He hadn’t changed all that much. He still stood tall, confident, despite his failure at controlling Earth. Wearing the same emerald and gold coloured clothing as always, his hair reaching his shoulders, in soft waves, not pointed in different directions as it was before.

When he finally sat down, Thor took the seat right beside him, and kept his eyes locked on him.

Crossing his arms, Banner glanced over to Loki; dark circles clear under his eyes. “Fury clearly asked you here to help us.” He stated matter-of-factly. “Would you mind telling us why that is?”

A sinister smile appeared on Loki’s face and would have made any other person uneasy at the sight of it, but not the Avengers. In their last stand off, they had become quite accustomed to Loki’s antics and would not be so easily intimidated by him this time around. “It might be a surprise to some of you,” Loki explained teasingly, “but my most recent decisions have caused quite an uproar in Asgard, and have led some to believe that I should be exiled.” He explained, in mock innocence.

Natasha smiled disdainfully, shaking her head, her red curls swaying lightly at the movement. “Imagine that.”

Stark leaned his head against his seat casually. “That still doesn’t answer why you’re here though, now does it?”

Loki smiled smugly, enjoying the annoyance in each of their faces. “I am here,” he breathed, “because I know the identity of your enemy.”

Rogers raised a curious brow. “And you’re going to tell us this information?” He asked, disbelievingly.

“I’m assuming out of the goodness of your heart,” Banner added in sarcastically.

Before Loki could say his piece, his brother Thor cut in, his voice holding the utmost confidence. “Its no secret that none of you are a fan of my brother,” he began.

“That’s an understatement,” Barton muttered.

Thor ignored the comment, placing his hands on the table, and continued to explain. “Despite all he has done, I would like it if you would all forget your hatred you may have for him,” he said, “for now at least,” he added in quickly.

Rogers looked to his comrade incredulously. “He tried to take over our planet and you expect us to work alongside him now?” He demanded.

“He tried to kill us,” Natasha reminded him.

“Oh come now,” Loki chuckled lightly, “it wasn’t that bad, now was it?”

Barton looked at him disparagingly. Fury spoke up now, “as much as he’s done, we need him.” He raised his voice. “As Thor has said, we all need to put aside our differences and hatred, so that we can defeat our present enemy.”

Thor smiled lightly at those seated all around him, “my brother no longer poses a threat,” he said, while receiving an icy glare from Loki. Thor tried to get through to them, in hopes of getting them to understand that they had much bigger problems to take care of presently.

“You would give us,” Stark spoke, “the humans, valuable information containing the whereabouts and identities of those who want to take over the Earth, when you had once, and may possibly still want that?” He said carefully, awaiting his response. It didn’t make any sense to him or the others why he would help them.

Thor nodded, in understanding of why his friends were so wary of trusting his brother. “That,” he responded, “I can explain.”

Loki’s eyes lit up, amusedly, “can you, dear brother?”

Thor clenched his jaw, ignoring his sarcastic remark. “Our father has decided to pardon all of Loki’s latest antics if he assists us now,” he explained. He also noticed the way Loki’s eyes flickered at the mention of him saying, ‘our father’ and smiled to himself.

“So that’s it?” Stark inquired. “You’re doing this because dad is going to pretend like everything you’ve done never even happened?”

Loki grimaced at Tony Stark, not enjoying the way he spoke to him in the least. “If my brother were to be exiled, he’d lose all his powers.” Thor added in, while laughing, and brought his hand down roughly on his brother’s shoulder, but Loki didn’t even budge.

Realization finally came to the Avengers, and Banner smiled perceptively. “Ah, now it makes sense.”

“So there is something in it for you,” Steve Roger’s stated thoughtfully.

Director Fury breathed in a tired sigh. “Is it safe to say you believe he can be used now?”

“I think its safe to say as long as his father has that leverage dangling over his head, we can expect him to be ever so compliant,” Stark smiled smugly.

Loki glared frostily at Stark. “Make no mistake,” he sneered, “if given the opportunity, I will cut you down.”

“That’s enough,” Fury’s voice cut in before they would take it any further. “There are more urgent matters that need to be dealt with right now. Can everyone agree to forget about our past feud and focus on what I asked you all here for?” He inquired, looking at each of them, receiving shrugs and nods, indicating they would comply for the time being.

“I don’t like the idea of this,” Roger’s said quietly. “But for the good of the planet and the people in it, I’ll make the effort and work alongside you.”

“For now,” Stark promised.

Loki grinned, knowing Rogers was the self-righteous type. It was pleasing to see how much Rogers despised him, and yet he could do nothing about it, because they needed him. The irony of it all was marvelous. Asking the villain for help. How comical! Loki, however, had other plans in mind. He just had to be patient, wait for the right time. Then he could successfully execute his long awaited plan.

He put on his most charming smile. “Our enemy,” he breathed, while enjoying the way everyone’s eyes flickered at his choice of words. “Comes from the realm of Fire. It is known as Muspelheim…”


	3. Fresh skin is what I need

Inside the Red Castle, King Surtr and his council sat among a vast round table, made of black marble. Amid the council were some of the strongest creatures that roamed the Land of Fire, who were known as the Seven Sons of Muspelheim. Many spoke at once, or much rather, argued quite loudly, and it was scarcely audible. King Surtr found himself unable to focus on any part of the conversation at hand, when the young girl across from him, looked completely and utterly bored. 

He kept his gaze upon her, as she starred vacantly at nothing in particular, until she noticed his lingering stare. Lazily she turned her head toward her King, until their eyes met. Raising an ivory hand, she brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear, and stifled a yawn. “What distracts you my King?” 

Slamming his fist down onto the marble table, his crown almost toppling off his head, Aria could only focus on the spit that escaped his mouth, falling onto his thick red beard. A look of disgust became apparent on her delicate features, while the King began to look all the more infuriated. 

Cecil placed an equally pale hand on his twin’s right shoulder, as he rested his head gently on her left shoulder and smiled disconcertingly. “I’m afraid my dear sister is quite bored,” he laughed whimsically. 

The King did his best to conceal his uneasiness at the sight of the twin’s. They were completely identical in features, both having eerily pale skin, the blackest of hair, and both having they’re left eye green, and their right eye blue. Atop their forehead’s, almost the middle of their brows, lay a Red Crescent moon. Aria’s, however, was nearly concealed from her front bangs. 

A most charming smile played at her lips, “forgive my dazed state, my King.” Prying herself away from her brother, she placed her head on her hands, “I’m afraid the subject of war, tires me to death.”

The others snickered at her comment, thinking she was much too bold. “Your bored are you?” The King asked amusedly, a sly smirk slowly appearing. A young girl came into view beside the King’s chair. She was a petite little thing, with silver hair, as pale as her skin and eyes that seemed almost transparent. Aria watched silently as he placed a large hand atop her petite head and smashed it against the marble edges of the table. As Aria gritted her teeth, she watched the cut in her forehead begin to bleed rapidly, seeping over her eyes and the rest of her face. The girl merely sunk back into the degrading seating position she had been in, without a word. 

Jarl yawned, looking as bored as Aria had been just a few moments ago. “My my, you’ve gone and gotten yourself dirty my sweet King.” He said plainly, referring to the blood that he had gotten on his attire.

The King disregarded the comment and looked to Aria expectantly. “Have I gotten your attention now?” He demanded.

Smiling, she rose from her seat in effortless grace and spoke as calm as a light breeze. “Why, yes,” she purred, “pardon my leave, my King,” she bowed and then stormed off swiftly, leaving the King dissatisfied with her response.

Heading in the direction of her room, Aria’s enraged thoughts set fire to each and every piece of material that hung near her in the castle as she stormed down the halls of the castle. Cecil was beside her in a blink of an eye. “Now, now sweet sister,” he chuckled lightly, “we don’t want you setting fire to the castle now do we?” 

They were right in front of the door to her room, as Aria spun around hurriedly, eyeing her brother fiercely. Ignoring him, she opened the door to her room and stood in the middle of it, starring up at the high ceiling. Her twin sighed. “What would you have me do?” He inquired.

“I would like to see his head atop a spike.” She smiled to herself, envisioning it all in her mind. Her twin was now behind her, placing his arms around her lightly. “As would I, but we must be patient. The King may be a fool, but we must be cautious nonetheless.”

Aria turned, facing her brother, disbelievingly. “I [i]have[/i] been patient.” She hissed. “I have been patient for a very long time.” She waved her hands in the air threateningly. “I cannot even understand how I restrain myself each time he puts his filthy hands on our little sister.” She roared, remembering how the King had carelessly crushed her head against the table. 

Cecil placed his head in his left hand, as his right held his elbow. Aria made her way to the grand bed, and threw herself on it, extending her arms out, her white dress now ruffled. “Have I not told you,” he seemed annoyed now. “He holds little Anya with a most potent curse, knowing it will keep the both of us around, and serving him without question.” 

“Yes,” Aria groaned, “he knows we’d never leave without her.”

“He is also aware that we know he slaughtered our mother.”

A growl rumbled in Aria’s belly, and in mere seconds Cecil was sitting on top of his twin, as she lay on her back, starring up at him vacantly. He smiled down at her desolately. “We will avenge our mother, Aria.” He paused, running his fingers over her lips. “We need only to be patient and wait for the right time. We can’t risk Anya’s safety.” He said this with the utmost confidence. 

However, Aria could not cease the doubt that lay in her thoughts. They didn’t have a substantial amount of proof that the King had murdered their mother. Nor was she certain why he held their youngest sister captive. Could it really be true that he was using Anya to keep the twins from mounting an attack against him? It did not add up in her mind. 

Cecil lowered himself so that he could place his head against his sister’s chest, listening to the abnormal heartbeat they both shared. Breathing slowly, he ran his fingers up and down along her arms, enjoying the silence. “You needn’t worry sweet sister. Though Anya has been rendered powerless for now, little cuts and bruises she receives will disappear before dawn.” He said, in a reassuring tone.

She had been thinking about that. Wondering how Anya was feeling after the King decided he would showcase what little power he had, against an infant. 

Cecil leaned himself up on his elbows now and ran his fingers against her opened lips, occasionally brushing her bangs from her forehead, revealing the red Crescent Moon that both twins shared. Her thoughts led her to wonder how the King might squeal and wail as she gouged out his eyes with her own fingers. The thought of imagining him in pain made her skin tingle. She smiled, thinking of the satisfying crunches she would hear if she were to impale him. She also wondered how long it would take for him to bleed out in a case of being pierced. To watch as that vivid red color would pour out from his flesh, only to have him be engulfed in her red flames. It would take mere seconds before his body would be seared to a satisfying crisp. Woul-

Zera—Aria’s servant appeared at the door, cutting off her thoughts on tormenting her precious King. “Forgive the interruption, my Lady,” she bowed apologetically. “I’m afraid you’re wanted in the dungeons. There is a prisoner that is in need of an interrogation. The King thought you would be able to persuade him into revealing a few things.” 

Propping herself on her elbows, her bangs falling back into her face, she smiled playfully. While her brother remained upon her. This was exactly the right type of distraction she needed at the moment. Fresh skin is what she needed. “I’d be more than happy to,” she purred eagerly.


	4. Your time will come

Gritting her teeth, Aria held onto the armrests of the chair, threatening to snap them to pieces, as her King rambled on, completely off topic. She stopped her breathing, trying to subside the anger that coursed through her body, threatening to explode from out of her. If she did not control herself, she would set flame to everything and anything around her. This would only cause further problems. 

“You know you’re mother,” the King began again, “was unlike anything I had ever seen.” He paused, starring into nothing in particular. “I had never seen anything as marvelous and powerful as your mother Aria, well, except for your father of course,” he added in.

“The sheer ferocity she emanated while in battle,” he continued to mumble. “To have her be taken away from us.” Aria’s gaze turned sadistic towards her King who spoke of her mother so easily. It did not make any sense. If he had murdered her, why would he always bring her up in conversation? Would it not make more sense to ignore her ever having existed? Or was this his way of showing how confident he was that Aria, as well as her siblings could do nothing to stop him? 

“What a shame indeed,” Freya stated.

The King sighed deeply, “She was more powerful than the sun. Lady Solaya could have swallowed it whole. She was indeed a formidable creature, and so breathtakingly beautiful. No creature could compare to her. Yet, we have lost her forever.” He glanced over to Aria. “Why have we lost her Aria?” He whispered quietly and now looked down at his lap. “I will find her killer.” He muttered to himself now.

The chair Aria sat in turned to ash in mere seconds. Her rage was something that was not controlled so easily. The Seven Sons seated around her, starred at her curiously. The King had snapped out of his reverie, and looked down at her irately, as he stood up. Before anything further could happen, however, Cecil appeared beside his twin. Cecil’s hand tightly gripped her wrist, so that she could not move away from him. He knew that she would not persist with him. 

“Ah Cecil,” the King spoke, surprisingly brushing aside the potential fight. “Good of you to come. You have some business I need you to take care of.” He now turned his head towards Aria. “As for you, sweet child, you will be visiting the King of Jotunheim and will demand to know his position in our upcoming war.” 

A low growled rumbled within her. The last thing she wanted was to go speak to those frost giants. She could care less about this impending battle. Unfortunately her little sister was a reminder that she would have to abide. For now at least. 

Aria bowed. “As you wish my King.”

“Runa, Sigurd and Jarl. Go with her!” The King said authoritatively. 

But Aria was gone before he could finish his sentence, Cecil not far behind. “Why does he always speak of our mother?” She hissed. 

Folding his arms, he looked as calm as ever. “To keep up images of course.”

Aria raised a brow. “Does someone really go through that much detail to keep up an image?” 

He was beside her yet again, his thumb running across her cheek. “The King has to. In his mind, if he speaks of our dear mother, than that means he has no guilt and he never slaughtered her.” He explained.

“You think that if he speaks of her then he erases all suspicion we have for him, because a guilty man cannot utter the names of those he kills?” Aria asked, not believing it one bit.

Cecil gritted his teeth. “Sweet Aria,” he said tightly. “I am simply stating that the King is foolish enough to think that we believe that by him doing this, he clears all suspicion.”

“I see.” She said simply. “Perhaps we should leave this discussion for a later time. You should go, as should I.” And with that she was gone, leaving a very irritated Cecil.

 

As instructed Aria, Jarl, Runa and Sigurd had arrived in Jotunheim, but were now surrounded by the Frost King’s royal guards. They stood around them defensively, their spears directed towards the four of them. They were not particularly worried about these guards. They knew very well that they could eradicate them if they challenged them any further, with such an insult. 

“Put your weapons away,” Runa hissed warningly. 

Jarl was in no rush and so took the free time to question Aria, who looked completely distracted, as she always did. “What ails you little Aria?” Jarl inquired; his blonde curls, looking a darker gold this morning. 

She put on a pleasant smile. “Nothing at all,” she responded and suddenly the guards were set ablaze and their screams filled the air, filling Aria with a wonderful sensation. 

Runa laughed menacingly. “And I thought I was feeling impatient?” Her hair was tied tightly up into a high ponytail, making her red hair cascade down her back neatly.

Sigurd grumbled. His metal mask over his mouth caused a great vibration of noise. “You could have let us play with them a little before torching them.” 

“I wish only to take care of the task at hand, as instructed by the King.” She said monotonously and began walking forward towards the gates, knowing that behind the large walls, lay the Frost King. The gates opened momentarily and the Sons and Aria now stood before the Frost Giant, whose enormous form sat atop the icy throne, staff in hand. 

The Frost King starred down at the four strangers that had entered their land, but his gaze was focused on the creature that had set his guards aflame right outside his walls. He could not believe it. He thought that they had vanished from this world long ago, but here she was, living proof, that that theory was utterly false. Carefully assessing her now, he thought she looked nothing like her mother, but completely resembled her father. Her features as sharp as his, eyes the same as his, hair color the same as his. She even had the same Red Crescent Mood as he did.   
“You come here uninvited,” the King said stoutly, “and then you kill my guards as well! Explain yourself!” He commanded.

Aria did not falter an inch with her words. “You know very well that we were coming,” her voice light. “As for your guards,” she paused. “You have more, don’t you?”

Runa chuckled, a sardonic expression appearing on her face. “Always so sensitive to the feelings of others, aren’t you?”

The Frost King felt completely humiliated that she had insulted him so, rose from his seat, completely enraged, balled his massive fist and brought it down, intending to smash Aria. The Sons moved out of the way rapidly, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, while the Frost King’s men chuckled. They relished watching their King squash the foul-mouthed creature that had insulted their beloved King. Due to the impact, rubble was flung in the air and smoke covered Aria completely, as well as the King’s hand. As the smoke began to slowly clear, the King could see a pair of glowing crimson eyes. A shiver ran up his spine, this was not something normal to happen in the Land of Ice. 

The King’s guards gasped in astonishment when the smoke finally cleared. Jarl shook his head, smiling down at her, “she is really is splendid.” 

Sigurd chuckled obnoxiously, causing Runa to smirk in response. The King on the other hand, did not share the same response. 

The fist that he had expected to squash Aria with was being held by only her index finger. He could not understand how this was possible when his entire hand was much more gigantic than her body altogether. [i]Such power[/i], he thought to himself dreadfully. She really was her father’s daughter. Could she even be stronger than him? He stood frozen in place, unable to remove his hand from her index finger.

“If you try that again, I will sever your giant head from your body and bring it to King Surtr.” Her smile was unnerving now, as she lightly shoved his fist forward with her index finger, causing him to slam into the wall behind him. Rocks from the wall fell atop his head, causing him to shake off the remaining pieces of rubble. “Now, onto the reason why we came.” She smiled, jeeringly. “Will you fight along side King Surtr or will you oppose us?”

Leaping into the air, she landed gracefully on the icy throne and stood above him, as he still lay seated on the cod ground, looking completely degraded. 

“We will fight with you,” he croaked. 

Aria seemed satisfied with this answer. “We shall take our leave now,” she bowed politely and soared back to where the Sons stood. 

The Frost King stood up, calling out to her. “What of Loki my Lady?” He inquired, his tone much more subservient than it was before.

Turning round, Aria looked unaffected and now bored. “What of Loki?”

“He is of Jotunheim, but he fights with the humans. How should we approach the situation?” He questioned, while keeping a distance.

“Do nothing at all,” she beamed, showing her razor sharp teeth.

“Nothing?” The King was disturbed by her mood change.

A sadistic look now appeared on her face. “Loki is mine.”


End file.
